School Dayz
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: It's Elize's first day of school (literally). How does her day go? And does she make any friends? Yep, summary needs to improve. I don't think there are any pairings... I think?


A/N: Yep, another Xillia story. By the time I wrote this story, I finally finished Xillia, so now... I want to write about Elize, since I played as her almost 70% of the time XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters and stuff.

* * *

><p>It's been about three weeks since the group decided to part ways. Elize decided on going to school since because she wanted to learn more about the world (and partly because Jude being an honor's student inspired her to become as smart, or smarter than him).<p>

Today was her first day. The last three weeks were for resting and getting supplies for her class. She was quite excited to meet kids her age, but at the same time, she was nervous because she didn't know what to expect.

She stood outside the classroom, room no. 21, Ms. Sage's class. She knocked on the door while nervously fiddling with her skirt. _Oh... I hope I don't embarrass myself... _she prayed silently.

A woman with silver hair wearing orange(ish) scholar robes and white boots appeared in the doorway and greeted her, "You must be Elize. Welcome to Sherilton Middle School," she smiled. "I'm Ms. Sage. Come on in, we'll get you set up," She stepped from the doorway to let Elize through.

She walked in and froze when she noticed all eyes on her.

"Everyone, this is Elize Lutus," Ms. Sage announced.

"Hi Elize!" A girl cheerfully greeted from the back.

Everyone else seemed to follow her lead, "Hi Elize," although not as energetically.

"Uh... h-hello," she responded shyly. She wanted to hide behind Jude's back, but she knew that it wouldn't be polite (as Leia told her) and Jude wasn't even here to begin with.

Ms. Sage scanned the room and she gently prodded Elize to get her attention, "Why don't you sit next to Lyla? Lyla, can you raise your hand?"

A girl in a sky blue shirt and black jeans rose her hand. Elize made her way towards the girl and set her backpack to the side. The girl, Lyla, sat to her right. She looked to see if Lyla would say something, but it seemed that the girl was daydreaming.

To her left was a boy with black hair. His outfit consisted of a dark grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. She couldn't see his face since he looked like he was... sleeping.

_Why does everyone look like school's a bad place to be?_ She wondered innocently. She imagined that school would be a place full of cheery students who were ready to learn. She finally took a glance around the classroom and noticed that the classroom seemed... plain. No posters, no drawings, nothing... aside from a bookcase containing dictionaries and some other reading materials. She also noticed that no one looked happy to be here. Everyone looked like they were... sorta dead... aside from the girl who was the first to say 'hi'.

"Elize," Ms. Raine called to get her attention, "there are hangers at the back of the classroom. Go ahead and place your belongings there."

She looked at the back of the classroom and saw backpacks lining the wall. She got up and headed towards it. She looked around for an open slot and found one at the very end. After stowing away her backpack she took out some pencils, and a notebook...

As soon as she returned to her desk, Ms. Sage announced, "Alright class, let's begin the lesson. Turn to..."

Class went by quickly and finally, it was time to go home. She looked up from her paper, and noticed that people were packing up. _Do we leave now?_ She got up from her desk and went to put her materials away in her backpack. _Remember to do homework... _she repeated in her head as she headed back to her desk with her backpack.

By this time, everyone was chatting, their dead expression now replaced with energetic excitement, and their backpacks were ready to go... and Elize sat alone... again...

_Why am I always the one to be left alone? _She looked around the classroom and noticed that the same boy from before was still sleeping. _Should I wake him up? _She silently wondered. In the end, she decided to wake him up since he might be locked up in the building for not leaving at the same time as the other kids.

She gently poked his shoulder. He didn't move. She poked again, and he still didn't move. This time, she poked his cheek, and got a reaction out of him, "Leave me alone," he mumbled from under his arm.

"B-but it's almost time to leave..." she addressed.

Finally, he lifted his head, and she was surprised to be met with cool dark brown eyes. His expression told her that he was a serious type of guy, "Yeah, I know," he answered.

"Then why aren't you..." she was cut off by his sentence.

"I'll get it later. Why are you so worried anyway?"

"I-I was worried that you might be locked up..." she answered truthfully.

His serious look was replaced with a confused one, "What do you mean?"

"Uh..." her face was stained with blush. How should she answer him? Suddenly, the bell rang and students charged out (literally) of the classroom.

"Don't forget you have homework tonight!" Ms. Sage called after them.

"I-I'm gonna go now. Good-bye," Elize told him quickly. She sped walked out of the classroom to avoid any other questions the boy was going to ask her.

She caught her breath as soon as she reached the stairwell, _Finally..._ she was relived to be away from that boy. Something about him made Elize feel weird. _I hope I'm not sick. _She thought absentmindedly as she headed down the stairs.

Then realization hit her with a brick, _Am I lost...? _Panic gnawed at her stomach as she tried to remember where the exit was. She looked at each of the possible hallways frantically looking for the exit. She stayed where she was until she was poked on the shoulder, "You lost?" A familiar voice sounded.

She turned around nervously to see the same boy, "U-uh..." she didn't know what to say. She felt awkward being with this boy.

"Well?"

"Y-yes..." she admitted.

"C'mon, I'll lead the way," he began to walk a certain direction. As he passed, she could have sworn he was smirking. She decided to brush the negative thoughts away as she caught up with him, and they silently traveled to the exit together (as they were the last ones to exit the building). Finally the door to outside came into view and she patiently waited until they were at the door.

"Thank you," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"No problem," he opened the door for her, and she headed outside to smell the air as she really missed the smell of Sherilton. She smiled as the sun shined upon her.

"See ya later Elize," he said as he walked towards a direction, probably to his house.

Then she remembered, "W-wait!" she called to him.

He turned to look at her, "What?"

"Uh... what's your name?" she asked innocently.

He smiled for the first time that day, "I'm Drake."

"O-okay then, bye Drake!" She waved at him, and he turned back around and continued the same direction.

She went back to the manor quickly, as she didn't want to worry Driselle.

"Driselle, I'm home!" Elize called. She set her back pack on the table and began to take out her homework.

Driselle appeared from the kitchen, "Hi Elize! How was your first day of school?"

"It was fun. I got to learn lots of things," she smiled.

"Did you make any friends?"

She hesitated, "Uh... only one,"

"What's her name?" she assumed.

"Um... his name is Drake," she avoided eye contact by looking down on her paper.

Driselle raised an eye brow, "A boy?" Elize nodded innocently.

"Yes."

Driselle smirked, "Are you already...?"

Elize's eyes widened, "Driselle!"

She laughed openly, "Just kidding!" she continued to laugh as Elize made a pout. Driselle continued to tease Elize for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>AN: So... was it okay? Please review (comments, critiquing, grammar/spelling errors), it would help. And did anyone catch the reference...? XD

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


End file.
